Aftermath
by sasha200
Summary: Set after Ascension II,but the intro is set in season one,after Kitty joined.Here I shall introduce my self-based character.Couples;


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A girl walked in the shadows on the sidewalk,passing various stores along the way.It was late in the evening,and the moon was rising.She heard something in the shadows of a nearby alley,and started walking faster.Then,a cold hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alleyway.She turned quickly,and her eyes glowed blue,and the figure was knocked backwards,a garbage can toppled,and the lid fell on the figure's head.She saw it was a burly figure with an unrecognizable uniform on,and claws on his knuckles."Not again!"She mumbled,and ran off quickly.Back in the alley,Mystique lay where the faux-Wolverine once lay.

She ran faster,and faster.But she was stopped as a Redhead with a uniform like her other 'attacker'.

The girl looked up at her,her eyes glowed a whiter shade of blue than last time."GOOO AAAWWWAAAAYY!!"She screeched,and the Redheaded girl(Jean)tripped over a crack in the sidewalk,and the girl continued to run.

Mystique turned back into herself,and got up quickly,and prushed some dust off of herself.

The girl kept on running,but stopped at a halt when a blue-skinned woman emerged from the alley."You're not one of them,are you?"The girl asked frantically."No,they're the X-Men,they hunt mutants,like us." The girl spoke again,"So,I am a mutant..."The girl said thoughtfully."Yes,and you've got quite some power there..Do you know exactly what it is?" The girl thought for a moment."Well..sometimes,

something happens to my eyes,and then bad things start to happen...Who are you,anyway?" "I'm known as Mystique." "I want to go home..."The girl muttered."You can't.You think they would accept you....as yourself?Your powers are growing,and soon it'll be public;the fact that you're a mutant."

The girl knew what happened to discovered mutants...They were always attacked by mobs of idiots,convinced that they were a menace to society...Or they were shipped away,while a crowd of people cheered and stuff.

"Where can I go?"She asked."Dear child,with me!Me and my affilaties are the good mutants....But unless you want to wait a few days-"

"I'll take my chances."The girl spoke firmly.

"Of course...until they find out...But you'll know how to find me..."

The girl walked on,hoping her powers wouldn't kill anyone.She didn't believe a word Mystique said,she hardly knew her...And hadn't she heard of the X-Men?

The next day........

The girl was walking to the alleyway where she saw Mystique,seeing as how she was getting concerened about her powers.As she was walking,she noticed a mob surrounding something....or someone.

She saw it was a skinny girl around her own age with long blonde hair,blueish green eyes,and pale freckles on her nose.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The mob turned instantly on the girl,and they glared at her.Random,angry voices erupted out at her, obviously angered that she stopped them from attacking the skinny girl...whom she had just realize she knew....

"SHE'S A FREAK!"

"A MENACE TO SOCIETY!"

"DON'T QUESTION THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

The girl got angered too.

"WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU?YOU COWARDS JUST ATTACKED HER BECAUSE SHE'S DIFFERENT!"The girl's own voice wrung out this time.As soon as she said this,a large goverment van swerved into sight,and the crowd jumped back.The girl pushed her way through the crowd to get to the girl.

She finally did."TERRA!"She yelled.The girl yelled back."SASHA?"

Terra was now being grabbed by these guys in suits,with masks and everything.

Sasha was exploding with rage.She snapped.

"STOP!"She yelled,and her eyes glowed blue again for a second,went back to normal,

and people were tripping into things,coughing,and were generally struck by bad luck.

"Whoa.."Sasha mumbled.Terra had been knocked out by one of the men,and Sasha just realized this fact.

Before she could help her,however,the men had latched themselves onto her,and were pulling her towards the van.She squirmed,but their grip only tightened.She was not going to go without a fight.

People started shouting again.

"DESTROY THOSE FREAKS!"

"IT'S TRYING TO ATTACK US!"

"TAKE HER AWAY!"

"IT'S UNCONTROLLABLE!"

Sasha had had enough.

She lifted her arms,and her hands glowed white.She thrust her hand out towards the mob,and bad things started to happen to them.She focused her energy on the men holding her,and things started happening to them.She grabbed Terra limp body and shook her...hard.

"Whaa-"Terra responded,oviously dazed."Come on."

The two started running."What's going on here?"

"Well,we're obviously mutants,Terra."

"What do we do know?"

"Honestly...I don't know..."

"Well,do you have even a vague idea at hand?"

"Yes...I do..."

"Well?"

"Pack your things and meet me by my place...okay?"

"Alright..."

Around 5 minutes later....

The two had a stuffed bag each and where now heading towards the alleyway to confront Mystique.Sasha had told Terra all about the incident last night.

"So..don't we need mutant names then..."Terra spoke.

"Well...since your power has to do with land...why don't you keep your name?"

"Hmm...why not?"

They had finally reached the alleyway.

"Umm..Mystique?Hello...It's me,the girl from yesterday..."

"Sasha...how good to see you again...and you've brought a friend with you...mutant I presume..."

"Yeah - Terra,Mystique...Mystique,Terra"

"So,you're here about my offer.."Mystique said,her eyes on the bags the two were holding.

"Yes..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it!

NEXT EPISODE....

Sasha,Terra,and Mystique go to Bayville....where they meet up with the X-Men.


End file.
